


Gonna catch ya

by Pinky18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Romance, Sakura POV, Sasuke POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky18/pseuds/Pinky18
Summary: Don't mess with MY Gym!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Gonna catch ya

"What happened? You've had that stupid smile on your face since you got in class." Ino said as she slipped in the seat next to her. Indeed, Sakura was happy. Her day had turned as bright as a summer day with just a little change in her morning routine.

What better way to enlighten it more than sharing her happiness with her best friend?

Sakura leaned towards Ino with a cheeky grin,

"I conquered a Gym."

Ino looked at her without saying anything.

" _And_ captured a shiny Eevee! Now I can get my last shiny eeveelution!" Sakura was jumping on her seat. She was so excited! Keeping her Pokèmon in one of those Gyms that were located in her College area was impossible: ten minutes and another team would get the Gym. She had to wait _forever_ to gain enough coins to increase her Inventory or her Pokèdex space.

But today, oh, today she had found the perfect Gym. One that was far enough from her College, but close enough to a crowded area of Konoha to ensure that once in a while someone would defeat her pokèmon and let her get some good coins. It was a perfect location. One she could easily reach with a five minute detour with her bike on her way to College.

Add that shiny Eevee she captured on her way to class and Sakura's day was made.

Ino didn't look to impressed, though.

"You're still playing that stupid game?"

Ah! Really? She was one to talk,

"You used to play it too!" Sakura accused, kindly nudging Ino's side with her elbow. Ino flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder,

"I deleted that app as soon as I saw that the game had nothing to do with the old ones."

Sakura smirked,

"Or as soon as you realized you had to _walk_!"

Ino puffed her cheeks and hit jokingly Sakura on the shoulder. With a light laugh, Sakura grabbed her phone,

"Wanna see my shiny Eevee evolving into a shiny Umbreon?" They still had ten minutes before their Pathology professor would arrive.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course!"

Then, the two young women leaned over Sakura's phone, put between them on the desk. As soon as the application opened, Sakura's finger was already moving to the little pokèball on the lower part of the screen. She stopped when she noticed a notification on the upper part of her phone.

_Golduck has been defeated! …_

Sakura jumped on her feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

* * *

That morning, Sasuke woke up late. It was on purpose, of course, since his morning lessons had been cancelled. So, his mother decided the best way to fill his free time was to let him do some grocery shopping.

"You can use my car, honey." His mother told him with a smile.

"I'll walk there, it's just ten minutes away."

Of course, it wasn't a problem for him. He had a few eggs to hatch. While on his way to the grocery store he could also check that Gym by the traffic light, just to make some Progresses.

Sasuke had just passed the crosswalk by said traffic light, when his phone started vibrating. As soon as his new Oshawott was out of his egg, Sasuke was ready to press his finger on his Gym.

Only to find out it wasn't _his_ anymore.

The flaming red of Team Valor had been replaced by the lame light blue of Team Mystic. Who on their right mind had chosen Team Mystic?

Tapping on the Gym, Sasuke found out it was some CherryB7. A woman, of course. Scratch that. A girl, given by the pink hair on the avatar's head.

In a few minutes, Sasuke proceeded to defeat CherryB7's Golduck. With a satisfied smirk, he put a Dragonite to guard the Gym. Then he closed the app and made his way to the grocery store.

That was _his_ Gym. It had been _his_ since the game first came out.

Sasuke wasn't going to let a random schoolgirl change that.

* * *

Sakura was furious.

Ino tried to make her calm down, but to no avail. She was so fucking angry.

When their last lesson finished, Sakura prepared her bag, barked a goodbye at an exasperated Ino and left the classroom. As she made her way through the other students, her anger intensified.

Her perfect plan had been ruined by a kid with horrible timing. She didn't even get a coin from that Gym! And in her anger she forgot to change the name to that Eevee, so now she had two green Espeons.

Damned kid.

Damned SskU.

Oh, but she was going to crush that kid's Dragonite like an ant.

Once outside the building, Sakura quickly walked to her bike. There was no time to lose, her Gym waited for her.

* * *

Sasuke was ready to go to bed. He kissed his mother goodnight and with a nod to his father and his brother he went to his room.

Once he was on his bed, he decided to take one last look at his Psychology notes. Then, he heard the rain hit his windows. Better check if there was some electric type pokèmon out there.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and opened the Pokèmon app.

There were a few electric types next to him, but Sasuke ignored them as the white rectangle telling him that his Dragonite was defeated popped up on his screen.

"What the..."

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and exited his room.

By the front door, he put on his shoes and grabbed an umbrella.

As he opened the door, Itachi, his brother, came up to him,

"Where are you going? It's late!"

Sasuke looked at him dead in the eyes,

"To the Gym!"

And closed the door.

* * *

It had been raining for a week straight. Sakura gave up on getting to college with her bike on the third day, when Ino told her she was crazy and told her the next day she would pick her up at 8 sharp. Sakura told her she had an important errand to run every morning before the beginning of their lessons. Ino saw right through her and told her she was crazy _and_ stupid.

Then Sakura proceeded to blackmail her like the best friend she was. Ino complied.

The rain hadn't stopped Sakura from getting her Gym back from SskU, and neither would Ino.

Today, they didn't have any lessons until afternoon, but Sakura still managed to convince Ino to pick her up in the morning, with the excuse they would study in the library.

"Ino! Stop by that grocery store's parking lot!"

With a sigh, the blonde followed her instructions. The car had yet to stop, but Sakura was already on the sidewalk, sprinting towards the traffic light by the other end of the store.

* * *

"Fugaku, dear, are you free right now? We're out of rice-"

"I'LL GO!"

Both his father and his mother looked at him in disbelief. Then, they exchanged a strange look and his mother told him,

"Sasuke, honey, you've been making those walks a lot lately."

Sasuke was already putting on his shoes,

"I just need my fresh air."

His father replied,

"In the _rain_?"

Sasuke shrugged and left the house.

* * *

Today, Sakura was happy.

For the past three weeks, it had been hell getting her Gym back from SskU. It was incredible. It seemed as if that kid was always there. She would conquer the Gym and half an hour later he would defeat her pokèmon and send her home. Then, she would grab her bike and ride her way back to the Gym and conquer it again.

The perennial rain of those weeks didn't scare her.

At least, with those sunny days the meteorologist called for the upcoming weeks, now she wouldn't get wet.

She was kinda glad of this competition with that SskU kid. On the long run, the coins gained with every defeat were enough to buy more space for her Inventory and her Pokèdex _and_ buy new clothes for her avatar!

It turned out to be an advantageous situation.

That morning, when she put her Blaziken to guard the infamous Gym, she knew the kid would defeat her again. But she didn't give a damn, because she'd be back again in the afternoon to beat _again_ his ass.

* * *

He had deciphered CheryB7's routine. While he'd get the Gym for the night, the girl would defeat him and put her pokèmon there in the morning, around 8. Then, before heading to College, he'd occupy the Gym again. In the afternoon the girl would take his place until, in his late evening's walk, he'd put his pokèmon where it belonged.

It was strange how they managed to fall on this pattern without having ever met.

Some would say that leaving it that way was for the best. They'd both gain some benefit.

But Sasuke was a man of pride and he didn't give a damn about the benefits.

It was _his_ Gym, and _his_ only.

That's why today, when he left for College, he didn't take the long way to get there. That morning, he didn't challenge CherryB7. And he wouldn't in the evening too. He would leave her Blaziken in that Gym for the whole week. Maybe more.

She wouldn't get a coin from that Gym. She would feed that Blaziken all her Berries. A week from now, CherryB7 would _beg_ SskU to defeat her.

Sasuke'd make her _hate_ that Gym. Make her _regret_ occupying it.

Once she'll have learned the lesson, she'd never think of challenging him again.

What an evil mastermind.

* * *

If Sakura were a lesser person she'd be crying by now. But she liked to think that a virtual game wasn't worthy of her tears. And neither was a middle school kid she had never met.

Her Blaziken was guarding that Gym for two weeks.

TWO WEEKS.

She hated her life.

The first day Sakura didn't think anything about it. Maybe the kid was sick.

The second day she worried about the kid. Maybe he was _really_ sick.

One week passed and she was ready to put fliers around Konoha:

_Missing kid_

_His nickname on Pokèmon Go is SskU_

But that would've been a little extreme.

Then she understood. That kid was messing with her.

And she was going to mess him up pretty good too.

* * *

Sasuke decided that 17 days were enough.

He stopped by the traffic light and opened his app. That poor Blaziken was almost dead. It took him one hit to take him down.

With a satisfied smirk on his face Sasuke turned around, ready to get back home.

On the crosswalk, a woman on a bike almost run him over.

He was almost home when he looked at the progress on his unhatched eggs and saw that his Sandslash had been defeated.

And his Gym was blue. Again. Oh, now she was going to hear it from him.

Sasuke turned on his heels and run.

* * *

She was going to wait for him. Sakura was firm on her plan. She was going to wait for him and she was going to tell him how much he sucked.

Sakura didn't care it was just a kid.

He had been an asshole and she was going to tell him.

As soon as Sakura defeated the Sandslash she put her Blaziken back where it had been for the previous 17 days.

* * *

Sasuke crossed the road and opened his phone.

He looked around, searching for a girl wearing a high school or a middle school uniform, but there was only that woman with the bike from before. She was bended over her phone, her beret almost falling off her head. She was probably texting a boyfriend.

Sasuke couldn't ask her if she had seen a schoolgirl by the traffic lights in the last few minutes. A grown ass man asking for a teenager girl? Nope, not gonna happen.

Glancing down at his phone, Sasuke found a Blaziken looking straight in his eyes.

"Fucking bitch!"

* * *

Sakura shot her head up. By the traffic light stood a young man. A handsome young man. She could feel her cheeks burning already.

He looked kinda angry. Maybe he'd just gotten stood up. Poor thing. Maybe she could-

No! Nope. She had to focus on one thing only for now!

So, Sakura turned back to her phone.

Only to find out the her Gym was being attacked!

Perfect! She got him!

Sakura started looking around, hoping to find that evil kid.

But there was no kid around. Only her and that guy.

When the Gym turned red, the guy closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He didn't leave. Instead, he started moving his head left to right, as if waiting for someone.

Now it was as clear as day.

Sakura tapped on the Gym and pushed herself away from her bike.

* * *

"HEY!"

Sasuke turned towards the bike woman. She would've crushed into him if he hadn't stopped her. She was furious, that was obvious, but Sasuke couldn't give a fuck at the moment.

Before he could say anything, she shoved her phone on his face. His Sandslash and his avatar were glaring back at him.

From under his nose, the woman asked,

"Is this you?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and put it away from his face,

"Yeah, what about it?"

Then his mind caught up,

"Wait a minute! Are you CherryB7?"

The woman crossed her arms in front of her and shot him a glare.

"That would be me. And I'm here..."

"You're not a girl."

All the warmth Sakura was feeling for his handsome face vanished as soon as he uttered those words. He was as good as dead now.

"Excuse me?!"

Sasuke almost hit himself for his ability to be an asshole even when it wasn't the time. Thank godness he was quick to fix mistakes,

"I mean, I thought you were a schoolgirl. Not a grown woman."

Sakura blushed furiously. A handsome man like that shouldn't go around telling random women things like that!

She could almost forgive him… _almost_.

"Well, I thought _you_ were a middle school kid!" She pointed an accusing finger in his direction,

"What kind of adult pulls a childish trick like that?"

At that, Sasuke got angry,

"You deserved that! What the hell were you doing in _my_ Gym?"

" _Your_ Gym? There's no such thing as 'yours' or 'mine' on this game, my dear S-S-K-U!"

Sakura was aware that calling him by his nickname was kinda stupid, but she didn't know his name. And, frankly, she just wanted to tell him her piece of mind once and for all.

On his side, Sasuke was trying his best not to laugh on CherryB7's face. They were arguing, he couldn't show any sign of weakness. And he also didn't know her name, he would've used her nickname too in her place.

"My name is Sasuke, by the way." He bowed shortly.

Sakura was a little taken aback. Sasuke had to wave a hand in front of her face to make her come back to her senses. She quickly bowed,

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you." Then her beret fell off her head, revealing a mop of pink hair that left Sasuke without words.

* * *

"You know, it's gonna be pretty lame when you tell your kids how you two met."

Sasuke glared at Ino. She was his girlfriend's best friend, so he couldn't tell her to fuck off. Still, she wasn't safe from his icy glares.

Slurping her milkshake, Ino glared back at him.

Next to Sasuke, Sakura shrugged then leaned onto him.

"At least I've got something to tell, pig." She said, sticking out her tongue.

Ino feigned a heart attack, then returned to her milkshake.

Smirking, Sasuke looked at his phone. He had a shiny Eevee to capture for his girlfriend.

"Sakura, I've got a shiny one."

Surprised, she exclaimed,

"Really? I've been looking for one for months! Let me take my phone."

While she opened her app, Sasuke prepared the pokèmon exchange. Then, his girlfriend's hand tapped his upper arm, urging for his attention.

"Sasuke-kun! Some random dude from the Instinct Team called RamenLuVr occupied _our_ Gym!"

**Author's Note:**

> My roommates are convinced that i will marry the boy that always steals my gym.


End file.
